Crusher/Gallery/Season 1 (11-20)
Truckball Team-Up S1E11 Crusher shows up with his Truckball team.png S1E11 Blaze shocked by Crusher's team.png S1E11 Crusher "I've got four trucks".png S1E11 Crusher presenting his teammates.png S1E11 Crusher laughing at Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze sees Crusher pass.png S1E11 Crusher mocking Blaze in song.png S1E11 Crusher slips on the ball.png S1E11 Crusher flops down.png The Mystery Bandit S1E12 Crusher in the lead.png S1E12 Crusher mocking Blaze and AJ.png S1E12 Crusher "That trophy's gonna be mine".png S1E12 Crusher zooming out of sight.png S1E12 Blaze and Crusher neck-and-neck.png S1E12 Crusher pulls ahead.png S1E12 Now it's Blaze in the lead.png S1E12 It's Crusher.png S1E12 It's Blaze.png S1E12 It's Crusher again.png S1E12 It's Blaze again.png S1E12 Blaze crosses the finish line.png S1E12 Crusher dumbstruck.png Gasquatch! Truck Rangers Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E15 Crusher and Pickle appear on a hill.png S1E15 Pickle sliding and Crusher sneaks.png S1E15 Pickle "I am so dirty!".png S1E15 Crusher "I rolled the whole way".png S1E15 Pickle sees something on Crusher's fender.png S1E15 Crusher sees the mud on his fender.png S1E15 Crusher "DIRT!".png S1E15 Pickle tries to get the dirt off.png S1E15 Crusher falls into the mud.png S1E15 Crusher now covered in dirt.png S1E15 Crusher cries after getting dirty.png S1E15 Pickle comforting Crusher.png S1E15 Pickle tells Crusher about the truck wash.png S1E15 Crusher gets excited.png S1E15 Crusher "I'm going to get clean".png S1E15 Crusher and Pickle head for the truck wash.png S1E15 Crusher wants to go first.png S1E15 Crusher pushes past the Monster Machines.png S1E15 Gabby reminding Crusher.png S1E15 Crusher "Yeah, yeah, yeah".png S1E15 Crusher presses the soap button.png S1E15 Pickle "Time to get clean".png S1E15 Crusher looks at the truck wash.png S1E15 Crusher having a sudden thought.png S1E15 Crusher getting an idea.png S1E15 Crusher wants to get super clean.png S1E15 Crusher presses the soap button more than once.png S1E15 Crusher presses the button repeatedly.png S1E15 Pickle "This doesn't look good".png S1E15 Truck wash parts fly past Blaze, Gabby, Pickle and Crusher.png S1E15 Truck wash coming apart.png S1E15 Crusher "Broken?!".png S1E15 Crusher "Now I'm gonna be dirty forever!".png S1E15 Crusher cries.png Zeg and the Egg S1E16 Crusher and Pickle playing catch.png S1E16 Crusher "Throw the ball to me!".png S1E16 Pickle about to toss the ball to Crusher.png S1E16 Crusher and Pickle toss a ball back and forth.png S1E16 Crusher sings as he plays catch.png S1E16 Ball hits Crusher in the face.png S1E16 Crusher hits the ground.png S1E16 Pickle "Whoopsie!".png S1E16 Crusher realizes his ball is missing.png S1E16 Crusher can't find his ball.png S1E16 Crusher "It's gone!".png S1E16 Crusher "Someone must have taken it!".png S1E16 Crusher cries.png S1E16 Pickle comforts Crusher.png S1E16 Pickle "your ball is around here somewhere".png S1E16 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png S1E16 Crusher and Pickle see Blaze coming.png S1E16 Pickle denies.png S1E16 Pickle "I don't think that's your ball".png S1E16 Crusher "I'm pretty sure".png S1E16 Crusher "and for some reason".png S1E16 Crusher "Now I'm gonna take it back!".png S1E16 Pickle confused.png S1E16 Crusher spies on Zeg from a bush.png S1E16 Crusher "Gimmie my ball!".png S1E16 Crusher pulling Zeg's blanket.png S1E16 Crusher happy to get his ball back.png S1E16 Crusher realizes.png S1E16 "If you have my ball".png S1E16 Crusher looks up.png S1E16 Crusher apologizing.png S1E16 Crusher "Someone's gotta rescue that egg".png S1E16 Zeg going to get the egg.png S1E16 Blaze and Crusher watch Zeg.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg return to Crusher and Pickle.png S1E16 Pickle "Wasn't that incredible, Crusher".png S1E16 Crusher "It was my idea".png S1E16 Crusher "I'm kinda like a hero, too".png S1E16 Pickle thinks.png S1E16 Pickle says no.png S1E16 Everyone watching the egg hatch.png S1E16 Egg hatches, baby truckodactyl revealed.png S1E16 Pickle cooing over the baby truckodactyl.png S1E16 Pickle "Isn't that nice, Crusher?".png S1E16 Crusher disgusted.png S1E16 Crusher "There's one thing I do not like".png S1E16 Crusher "It's a big wet kiss".png S1E16 Crusher "No, thank you!".png S1E16 Mommy truckodactyl flies up to Crusher.png S1E16 Mommy truckodactyl kisses Crusher.png S1E16 Crusher annoyed by the kiss.png S1E16 Mommy truckodactyl kisses Crusher again.png S1E16 Crusher totally fed up.png S1E16 Iris out on Crusher.png Runaway Rocket Cattle Drive Dragon Island Duel Sneezing Cold Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Crusher waving to the crowd.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Crusher "I can play truckball with my eyes closed!".png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E2 Crusher gets a big stick.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E19 Crusher speeds into the giant loop.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E10 Crusher utterly disgusted at the grass food.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E19 Crab pops out of Crusher's sandwich.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Crusher "Now this looks like".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E12 Crusher slides into the goal.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries